When You're Gone
by 1Phantom Pherax2
Summary: [We were made for each other, out here forever.  I know we were.]  The guilt, the hurt, and the longing for Toboe in the end.  Rated T for shounen ai TxTs


_"When You're Gone"_

_By: Phantom Pherax_

_**I always needed time on my own.  
I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lye is made up on your side.**_

**There was no denying the pain in his heart for the copper haired wolf lying before him. While he tried to swallow his pain the tears he held in spilled one at a time, landing on the young cubs cheeks, sliding to the ground and disappearing. Toboe…was dead. Died protecting a human that continually tried to kill him. Died because he had gone with them in search of Paradise, a place Tsume had long thought to be nothing more then a myth. "Toboe…"**

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

**He could still see him running off to protect the old man. Running off without him there with him. Without him there to protect him when he knew it was dangerous. Knowing somehow, that something would happen. 'I didn't want him to leave. Not without me.' He could still see his retreating backside. 'I couldn't do it. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't be there for him and this is what happened. Toboe…'**

_**When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay.  
I miss you.**_

**He felt the least he could do was answer the cubs question about the scar on his chest. However, even that did not quell the guilt he felt deep in his heart. No matter how he dealt with it now, he would always remember how he wasn't there. How Toboe wanted to protect the old man because he liked humans. After a while, he himself had dropped the grudge he so longingly held against them. After a while, he found himself in love with his comrade wolf. Seeing him in the old man's arms, lifeless, but still somehow gorgeous, he could feel his heart crying for him. Crying so much it sunk to the bottom of his chest where it remained. **

**It was hard for him to face the reality before him. The fact that no matter what he said to him now, there was no way of bringing his love back. 'I wanted to protect you. I wanted you to make it with us. I swear…I'll meet you there.' He stood to walk away, to catch up to Kiba and the others, but fell to his knees, sobbing next to Toboe.**

_**I never felt this way before.  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you.  
And the clothes you left, that lye on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do.**_

**'This wasn't how it was supposed to end. Not like this. You…you were the one who encouraged me to keep going. You weren't supposed to quit before me.' He chocked on his sobs gripping the sides of his head. 'I can't do this Toboe. I can't do this alone. I need you.'**

**Looking up he found Toboe's face at peace on the old man's arm. Quent had been crying himself. The tears were not that old. He couldn't hide a small smile in his grief. 'I wanted to be like you. The way you could easily forgive and tolerate humans. The way you could easily forgive me. Will you be able to do it now?'**

_**When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take.  
Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

**His hand went to his chest to his heart. His tough façade had all but faded away all together. "You were always there for me runt," he whispered. "I just wish I could have done the same for you." With a sigh he crossed his legs and wiped under his eyes. Tears only fell more. "I'm sorry."**

_**When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day.  
And make it okay.  
I miss you.**_

**Coherent words were nowhere to b found as he sobbed. There was nothing he could do to save him now. "I'm sorry."**

_**We were made for each other,  
Out here forever.  
I know we were. Yeah, yeah.  
It's all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul.  
I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me, yeah!**_

**"I know I can't bring you back Toboe, but that doesn't mean there isn't one more thing I can do for you." His fingers curled through the hair behind Toboe's ears. "We're gonna make it to Paradise. And we'll be together again." He smiled at the thought. A smile drowned in tears and sad happiness. "Say hi to your old lady for me." Finally, he was able to stand. But not without his heart aching to be next to Toboe once again. He looked away. "I'll be with you soon enough."**

_**When you're gone,  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone,  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone,  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it okay.  
I miss you.**_

**'Toboe…'**

_A/N: Heard the song, thought of Tsume, saw the video, and wrote this. I'll send the video to anyone that wants to watch it. I've seen it three times and I've cried three times. So…be forewarned. Anyway, hope it wasn't bad. Reviews are appreciated._


End file.
